Tennessee to Washington
by Amethyst Rose Chance
Summary: Sierra Grey moves from a small town in Tennessee to Forks, Washington. She has anger issues, so what will happen when a easily angered southerner mets the Cullen's?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Sierra Grey moves from a sam town in Tennessee to Forks, Washington. She has anger issues, so what will happen when a easily angered southerner mets the Cullen's?  
****  
Hope you like it!!!!**

***Sierra's POV* **

First day of school. Forks High in the small town of Forks, Washington. First day after Christmas Break. This is gonna be something else. I stood outside of the front doors. School started at 8 am and its 7:20 am. Mom wanted me to get a 'good look' at the school before class. What she means by 'good look' is that she wants me to meet some nice boys so I can go to prom. I'm a sophomore and never had a boyfriend. I swear, my mom needs to be locked up in a Mental House somewhere!

There was hardly anyone at the school. I walked in and went to the office. "Can I help you?" The secretary asked. "I'm new. I need a locker and a class schedule." I said. "Name please." She said. "Sierra Josie Jane Grey. Josie is just short for Jocelyn." I said, smiling. "You have a long name Miss Grey." She said. "I know, but it suits me." I said. She handed me a class schedule and a locker number. She told me where my classes are but she didn't know where my locker is at. As she was thinking, a blond headed boy walked in the office.

"Ah, Mr. Newton, come here for a minute, please." The secretary said. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" The Newton boy said, and held up his hands like a white flag. "Your not in trouble, Mike. I just wanted you to show Miss. Grey around school." She said and rolled her eyes. "Oh.." Mike grumbled. He walked over to me.

"What's your name, Newbie?" He asked, acting like some popular guy who gets all the girls. Gag. "Sierra Josie Jane Grey. Josie is short for Jocelyn." I said again. "What do most people call you?" He asked. "Sierra, Josie, Jane, Jocelyn Jane or Jocelyn. What ever comes to their mind first, really." I said. "Uh.. I'll just say what ever comes to mind." He said.

Mike paused and looked at my outfit. I wouldn't be surprised if it scared him. I was wearing a dark red shirt, a black skirt that had dark red going around the end, black leggings and running sneakers that looked like high heels. I had a brown hair band in my brown hair. Blue eyes.

"Uh…" He said. I leaned in a whispered quietly, "Quit staring at me like that, I don't like drawing attention!" Mike met my eyes. "You don't like attention? Then how come your wearing that? It is sure to draw lots of attention." He said.

"I'm from the south, kid. All my friends are used to me dressing like this, beating up boys on the wrestling team, riding horses, foot racing, car racing and hiking. I don't think you want to test my nerves right now. I am in a bad mood, and _no one _likes my bad moods." I whispered to Mike. He nodded. "Now show me to my locker and then don't talk to me again." I said sharply. He nodded again. Mike turned and walked out of the office. I followed him.

As we were walking, Mike pointed out some people, As he was pointing to a girl named Jessica, she saw him and walked over. Since I am short, she didn't see me. "Hey, Mike." She said. "Hey, Jessica. There is a newbie girl." Mike said. "Really? Have you met her?" She asked. "Yup." Mike said.

I stepped out to where Jessica could see me. "Her?" She asked. "Yes. I am the so called 'newbie'." I said. "What's your name?" She asked. Before I could open my mouth, Mike put his hand over mine. "She has a really long name, so just call her one of these: Sierra, Josie or Jane." He said. I jabbed him the ribs, he took his hand away from my mouth.

"Nice to met you, Sierra." Jessica said. "Pleasure." I grumbled. "Your locker is right there." Mike said. Mike took Jessica's hand and the two walked away.

I memorized where my locker is at then I went to homeroom. Science. I walked down the hallway, and I saw a guy with black hair, huge muscle's and super pale skin leaning against some lockers. As I walked passed he stopped me. "Your new?" He asked. "Yeah." I said and started walking again.

"Hey, don't run off just yet. The bell hasn't even rang." He said. I stopped and turned. "Alright." I grumbled. "Where are you from? By your clothes, I can tell your not from here." He said. "I'm from the south. I wont tell you what state, you'll probably make fun of me." I said. "It cant be that bad." He said. "Tennessee…" I mumbled. "Which part of Tennessee?" He asked, seeming for interested. "East. I lived at the foot of the mountains in a small town. The farm that I lived on stretched up the mountain though." I said.

He nodded, smiling. "I used to live there." He said. "Yeah, lots of people only live in Tennessee for their childhood because is some people think it's the 'hick state'. Well, I know one thing, as soon as I'm out of high school here, I am going back home to my family and friends. Don't even _think_ about dissing the people there." I said sharply.

"You don't want to get on my bad side." He said. "Yeah, well your knocking on the door to my bad side right now." I said. I turned on my heel and walked off. I wasn't good at new places. Going from one side of the country where you have lived since you were born to the other when your sixteen, you aren't going to be happy.

My first class flew by. I had already learned everything in the chapter the just started. Second period was English. That flew by too. Next was Algebra 2. I had already taken Algebra 1 and 2. I just decided to take it again because that was better than Home Economics. I had already taken Home Economics in Tennessee and passed. I was pretty smart, but I wasn't a nerd.

Finally, Lunch came. I walked in the cafeteria. No one seemed to notice me. Good. I didn't bother to get any food. I hardly ever ate. I just walked over to an empty table in the corner and took a seat. Luckily, no one ever saw me come in. I pulled out my cell phone. My friends in Tennessee were still out of school. There break ended in three days. I sent my friend, Mabel, a text.

_Hey, Mabel! I miss you girl! _I sent.

_Jane! I miss you so much! This small town is already so boring! I'm about to go beat up Jesse, he is being a jerk… again._ Mabel replied. Jesse is my closest cousin. Mabel, Jesse, Carter, Jason and I have been best friends since Kindergarten. Carter and Jason are cousins.

_Sock it to him good, May! Tell him that it was from Jane, because she loves you! Haha school is such a drag here! I already wanna beat up some guys…. _I sent back.

_No fights on the first day of school, Sierra! You know better! Oh, and Jesse said he loves and misses you too. Aww! The perfect cousins! :P. _She sent me.

_But, May…. You know how I am! Oh and yes. Jesse and I are the perfect cousins! _I sent.

_Yeah, well we know how you are, but those kids in Washington don't! NO FIGHTS AT ALL, SIERRA JOCELYN JANE GREY! _She told me. I could tell she wasn't going to take any excuses.

_Alright, Mabel. Tell Carter, Jason and Jess that I love and miss them so much! You guys will have to call and check up to make sure I wasn't drowned or froze to death by the weather up here! Haha I miss you and love you, Mabel! See ya! _I sent back. I was trying to keep tears from falling from my eyes.

_Alrighty! Miss and love ya too, Sister. See ya! _She ended the conversation. I closed my phone and sighed.

I glanced up and saw Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley sitting in front of me. "You alright?" Jessica asked. My eyes were probably watering. "Oh.. Yeah. I just miss my friends." I mumbled. "I bet you do." She said. "Well, you don't have to sit with me." I informed her. "I-We want to." She said. I nodded. "Here's my number. Give me a call or text me anytime. I'll be your friend." Jessica smiled at me and handed me a piece of paper that had her number on it. "Me too! Well, as long as she doesn't fight me." Mike said. I smiled, "Alright." I quickly put Jessica's number in my phone.

"We'll be your friends too." A girl from behind Jessica said. "Sierra, this is Angela." Jessica said. Beside Angela was a tall boy. "This is Tyler." Angela said. "Nice to met both of you." I said. Angela handed me a piece of paper that had her number on it. I quickly put that number in my phone.

Then I saw a boy on the other side of Angela. "That's Eric." Jessica said. "Nice to met you." I mumbled.

Angela, Jessica, Eric, Mike and Tyler took a seat at the table. We were all talking. Jessica and Angela pointed out lots of people. Then that guy I say earlier walked in with five others. "I know one, but who are the rest?" I asked. "Those are the Cullen's." Jessica said dramatically.

"No one ever talks to them." Angela piped in. "I think I can change that." I said. A mischievous plan popped into my head. It was so mean I would probably get expelled, but clever enough to where I wouldn't get caught. I stood up and smiled, half sweet, half wicked.

"Uh… Sierra… Your freaking me out." Eric said stupidly. Mike nodded in agreement. Tyler thumped him on the back of the head. "Hey! Watch it!" Mike yelled. "No!" Tyler said and punched Mike in the shoulder. Mike threw a punch back. "Take it outside!" Angela and Jessica yelled together. "Fine.." The two boys grumbled. The darted out the door. Then we heard a big _boom._

**Well, I hope you like Sierra! Bella is in my story, but Nessie isn't. Sierra isn't goth either… just letting you know. Lol hope you like it and please review!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Sierra: *Is begging you to review***

**Mabel: I wont comment. She can make a full of herself all she wants.**

**Sierra: Butt hole.**

**Jessica Stanley: I thought you guys said you are best friends.**

**Mabel and Sierra: We are.**

**Mike Newton: Pretty please with a cherry on top, REVIEW!!!!!! I'll give you Edward Cullen for free! ****NOT EMMETT THOUGH!**** I'll even give you Jacob Black if you want! You'll also get a place on the dark side! We have cookies!!! Yummy! Cookies! Do you want a cookie? I do. **

**Sierra: Uhh… Gay much?**

**Mike Newton: I'm not Gay!!!! I have a girlfriend!**

**Jessica Stanley: Are you sure?**

**Mike Newton: Meanie!**

**All the girls: Yup. Your gay. **

**Mike Newton: I hate it when people team up on me… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Sierra's POV still***

Jessica, Angela and I, along with a few other students, rushed outside after we heard a big _boom. _

We were all are hoping that they weren't dead. We rushed to the parking lot to see, two. totaled. Cars. Smashed. together. "That's Mike and Tyler's car! I hope there ok!" Jessica exclaimed. "Well, lets don't stand around and wait for them to answer!" I said and darted to the cars.

I busted out the remaining pieces of the windshield to one of the cars. Mike was sitting in the driver's set, eyes bugging out of his head, unharmed. "T-t-that was AWESOME!" He yelled.

"Oh just get out!" I yelled. He reached for the door knob. "That's not gonna work. Crawl through the window." I said and went to the other car. Tyler was in the driver's seat. "You alright?" I asked. "Yeah…. That was freakin cool! Again! Again! Again!" He chanted. "No, bad boy, no more." I said. "I'm not two!" He yelled. "Sure bout that?" I asked.

I jerked open his door. He climbed out. Jessica had her phone out and was calling 911. Angela rushed in the school to get a teacher. Mike was already out of his car. "Ok, guys just sit down. Paramedics will be here soon." I said. "We aren't hurt." Mike said. "Yeah, well, you still have to go to make sure." I said. "Fine…" Tyler mumbled.

Then we heard the sirens of an ambulance and police cars. "Here comes the popo." I murmured. Jessica rushed out. "Are they ok?" She asked. "Seem to be." I said. "I'll go get the others to go inside." She said. She began telling people to go inside. When they wouldn't listen, she shoved, kicked and screamed until the did. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

_I think I'm gonna like it here. _I thought. I turned and saw that Jessica had herded everyone inside, except the Cullen's. Jessica only smiled and said, "You guys can stay." She was flirting with Edward. Gag.

Then the ambulance and police pulled in the parking lot. I glanced down at Tyler and Mike. They seemed very scared. "Calm down. Act like your sore or hurt and they wont be so mean." I whispered to them. They nodded. Mike laid down on the pavement, with one hand over his forehead. Tyler slumped forward with his arms clenching his stomach. "Good." I mumbled.

A police officer stepped out of his patrol car. "Are you boys alright?" He asked. "Yeah… I think." Mike said. "You?" The officer asked Tyler. "Yeah.." Tyler said. "Ok. Well, just hang tight for a minute." He said. The paramedics lifted Tyler and Mike onto separate stretchers and put them in the ambulance.

A few minutes later, The ambulance pulled away with Mike and Tyler. A tow truck came a hauled away the totaled cars. Jessica, Angela and I just stood there, watching the chaos.

We soon retreated into the school, because more cops showed up. We didn't want to be interrogated, even though I'm sure it was gonna happen. We just sat at our lunch table in silence. Jessica would try to get a conversation started, but she talked so fast I couldn't keep up.

Then the principal made an announcement over the intercom.

School is letting out early due to the wreck. School will not reopen for another two days. If you do not have a ride home, report to the office. Thank you. That is all.

I grabbed my empty book bag and my cell phone. "See ya, guys. Text or call me later." I said. "Bye!" Jessica and Angela chorused. "See ya." Eric mumbled. I waved to them and retreated out the door to my car. As I was rushing away, I ran into a very man-like wall.

"Oh, Hello!" I said and stepped back. "Hi." Emmett said. "Hi. Bye." I said and started to walk around him. "Why do you keep running away?" He asked and put his hand out to stop me. "I'm _not_ a people person." I said. "You seem to be a people person with other people." He said in a matter-a-fact tone. "Yeah, well, tough love." I said sharply.

"When did love get in the situation?" He asked. "Not that kind of love! Gosh, your stupid!" I said. "Well, I'm glad to know what you think of me." He said and he stopped smiling. "Aw, you gonna fight me?" I asked sarcastically. "You wouldn't win." He said.

"Probably not, but I'm one of the best fighters in this school." I said. "Sure you are." He said. "Wanna bet?" I asked and smiled. Before he could answer I walked around him and to my car.

I unlocked the door to my black and red Dodge Viper. I had the hood pulled closed. It was a gift from my very rich uncle on my sixthteenth birthday. He lives in New York.

I threw my bag in the passenger seat and I sat in the front seat. I closed the door and turned the key in the ignition. I raved the engine while it was in park. "Sounds good to me." I mumbled. I put the car in reverse and pulled out. Before I could put it in drive, The Cullen's were blocking my way out. I rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "Nice ride." Emmett said and flicked the hood. "Jealous?" I asked. "No, I have a jeep." He said. "Its not as good as a Dodge Viper. Now, if you'll move, I can go home." I said. "Can we have a ride?" He asked. "If I'm not mistaken, you said you had a jeep. Edward over there has a Volvo. Alice has a Porsche. Jasper also has a Jeep. Rosalie has a BMW convertible. Tell me if I'm wrong." I said sweetly.

"How did you know?" Edward asked. "You are one of the richest kids in the school, and those cars suit you. Its kinda obvious." I said impatiently. "Just one ride!" Emmett begged. "I don't go around giving free rides. This thing is a gas eater. Now, move or car magically appears on top of you!" I practically yelled. "Fine!" Emmett mumbled. Edward shot me a glare and they both walked off.

I quickly put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot. I kept driving, ignoring my cell phone which kept going off over and over. I decided to keep driving instead of go home. I soon found myself in Port Angeles. I parked my car at a restaurant and walked through down town.

Stupid idea, but oh well. As I was walking, I saw a group of men walking towards me. I stopped and went through a different alley. I heard footsteps behind me. _Finally, Some action! _I thought to myself. I turned and saw those men. "What do you want?" I asked. "Come with us, now." One said. "Heck no." I said. He took a step towards me. I flashed a smile and turned. I took off running. I jumped the gate that ended the alley. "See ya later, suckers!" I yelled.

I kept running until I was at my car. I slid in the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot. "Only fun I've had since I have been here. I love adrenalin rushes." I said to myself. I drove back to my house.

I parked my car in the drive way and went inside. I was met by a police officer and some very angry parents. "Uh… Hi! Nice to see you Mommy! You to Daddy! Well I'll just be in my room if you need me! Bye!" I said and started to run up the stairs. "Were you involved with the wreck at school today?" Mom asked. "Nope. It was Newton and Crowley." I said. "Positive?" Mom asked. "Yeah, Mom. Mabel said I wasn't allowed to get in any trouble. So I listened." I smiled. "Alright, Officer. That settles everything." My mom said. "Ok, carry on." The officer said. "Goodbye, Chief Swan." Dad said.

I retreated to my room. I check my cell phone. Five missed calls and ten texts. All from Mabel. I dialed her number.

"Hello? Sierra?" She answered.

"Hey, May. Why did you call?" I asked.

"Did you get in trouble??" She asked.

"Wow, news spreads quickly from one side of the US to the other." I said.

"Sierra!" She yelled

"Kidding! Gosh. I didn't get in trouble. Some new friends were in a wreck." I said.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm not dead. I'm not in trouble. I'm frozen or drowned, so I have to go check up on Tyler and Mike." I said,

"Who?" She asked

"The guys in the wreck." I said.

"Oh, ok. Bye!" She said and hung up.

I closed my phone and threw myself unto my bed. I had a feeling life here in Forks, was going to be stressful.

**Hope you liked it! Review!!!!!!!!! Please and thank you!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW! REVIEW IF YOU HAVE A HEART! **

**Sierra: Mike and Tyler are idiots.**

**Mabel: Just noticed?**

**Jessica: Mike is my idiot!**

**Lauren: Tyler is my idiot!**

**Sierra: Good to know.**

**Tyler: Honey, I'm home!!**

**Lauren: Coming!!!**

**Jessica: Sick.**

**Mabel: Screwed up.**

**Sierra: No comment because my comment wont be pleasant.**

**Cullen's: I like your car!!!!!!!!!**

**Sierra: SHUT UP!!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!! *turns and runs***

**Cullen's: Wait! Wait for me! We want a ride!**

**Sierra: Go get a quarter and go to Wal-Mart!!!!!!**

**Cullen's: Since when do they sell cars there?**

**Sierra: There 'special' and 'rare' cars. **

**Cullen's: COOL!!!!! *Run to Wal-Mart.***

**Sierra: I hope they know I was talking about those kiddy rides.**

**Jessica: Wow there stupid.**

**Mabel: You flirt with them because???**

**Jessica: Edward's cute.**

**Mabel, Sierra and Mike: EMMETT"S HOTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... And he doesn't sparkle, he stuns! HA!**

**Mabel, Sierra and Jessica: Mike, We still think your gay.**

**Mike: I'M NOT GAY!!! PINKIE PROMISE!!!!!!**

**All girls: Uhh. Gay.**

**Mike: Quit Teaming up on me!!! Meanie's!!!!! Meh..**


End file.
